Christmas Warmth
by Mixer18
Summary: When the Christmas season rolls around, something bad usually happens or not. A minor glitch doesn't deter Yusei from relaxing after preparing for the winter weather. Bits of humor are present.


_All who are reading this should credit Hikarin-Love for the plot. It just has my unique touch._

Sleigh bells ringing, carolers caroling, and snow falling are sure signs that the holiday season is upon the New Domino metropolis. But as with every holiday season, something is bound to go wrong.

Outside the Poppo Time building, Zora had somehow wrangled Jack into putting up Christmas lights. Of course, the great Jack Atlas was not keen on being out in the snow. "You're practically out of your mind making me do this!" he hollered from atop the icy ladder. "You're the perfect choice for hanging up the lights," the elderly landlord answered back, "and if you give me any lip, I'll do this." She then kicked one of the ladder legs, making it wobble and almost causing Jack to fall off. "Now keep working!" she ordered.

Out on the streets, Crow was transporting charity donations to various locations across the city. Being as brash as he is, Crow wasn't being mindful of the fresh powder falling from the sky and was speeding. But he was an expert rider and could afford to go fast. All the while, Crow had the seasonal holiday songs playing on his radio.

Inside the workshop, Yusei was outfitting his runner to handle the ever-changing winter weather. In the background, he had some piano music to keep his mind calm and at peace. Then, Yusei heard his cell phone beeping. _**Wonder who that is**_, he thought to himself.

Upon first glance, it was a text message from Luna. It read, "Leo and I r hosting a holiday get-together tonite. Do u, Jack, and Crow want 2 come?"

It didn't take long for Yusei to figure out that this get-together was OK by him. He needed something to act as a de-stressor. Question is: did his friends want to go as well? He texted the question to Crow and Jack and paused for their answers. Jack was the first to respond by yelling, since he was right outside. "Sounds like a plan!" he shouted for Yusei to hear. Crow's answer came just after Zora scolded Jack for slacking off. "Count me in," his text message read. They were all on board.

"We all say 'yes'," Yusei texted to Luna. A few seconds passed until the green-haired twin sent out the specifics. "Just swing by between six and seven tonite," the message spelled out. Then, it happened.

The icon that showed signal strength on Yusei's phone showed no strength at all. "What the..?" he said to himself. It wasn't normal for technology to break down in New Domino. Yusei ran out to where Jack is. "Hey, Jack, have you seen this? My phone has no bars on it," he said. "You're not the only one," the once-champion said as he pointed to the circle. Everybody else had the same reception problem. "This can't be good," Yusei said quietly as Jack hopped down from the ladder. Just then, Crow pulled up in his runner, most likely done with his job for the day. "Hey guys, have you heard? Just about everyone is having issues with their phone reception," Crow said as he took off his helmet. "We'll figure this out later. Right now, the three of us could use a break from our winter work," Yusei said with a smile.

_A few hours later…_

The clock displayed 6:10 p.m. on their runners as Yusei, Jack, and Crow navigated towards the Tops. The sun was already down and the temperature was dropping gradually below freezing. "Whoever said winter is a sight to behold is an idiot. You can't see the ice and there're clods of snow everywhere," Jack ranted. "Oh come on Jack," Crow tried to reason with him, "Haven't you watched those Home Alone movies? Winter in the suburbs is different. Kids have the time of their lives catching low-life criminals in hilarious traps." Yusei stayed quiet as the other two continued their argument until they reached the Tops. 

Even as Yusei rang the twins' doorbell, Crow and Jack continued to argue. "Guys, knock it off. Try to act civilized, if you're capable," Yusei told them as the doorknob began to turn. Once the door was open, Leo jumped in front of the trio and said, "Come on in. There're all kinds of good stuff going on in here." While they took off their winter coats, Crow pondered, "What smells so….sweet and delicious?" Leo pointed toward the kitchen, where there were piles upon piles of fresh baked sugar cookies. After licking his lips, Crow stammered, "I'm just gonna….go do something…near where those cookies are." AS Crow made a beeline for the sugary delights, Jack silently sauntered towards a certain newspaper reporter in reindeer antlers.

All the while, Yusei, calm and cool as he was, made his way inside the various congregations of people: students from Duel Academy, Sector Security brass and officers, tenants who lived in the Tops, and various others. Then, Yusei spotted a familiar green-haired girl leaning against the side wall. She had a slightly concerned expression on her face. He had to see what was wrong with her.

"Hey, Luna, is everything OK?" Yusei asked. She recognized that deep and caring voice and immediately leapt into his arms. "They are now," Luna responded cheerfully, "I wasn't entirely sure you knew when to come." That caught Yusei's attention. "I think something must have happened that took out phone service throughout the city," he told her, "but I did know when to get here."

Just then, Crow walked up to Luna and Yusei and said, "These things (cookies) are some other kind of delicious. And just so you know, I'm….keeping an eye on 'em." He went back to the kitchen as quickly as he left it. "Crow has a thing for cookies," Yusei spoke with a chuckle.

As the night wore on, more and more people kept gathering near the kitchen to see Crow devour all the sugar cookies. It soon turned into an eating competition when Leo boasted he could eat more than Crow. The challenge was on and they were inhaling the cookies like they were oxygen.

While that was going on, Yusei and Luna were sitting together, looking out the panoramic window at the city skyline. "Looks like it's all falling into place," the female twin told Yusei. "How do you mean?" Yusei asked with a raised eyebrow. "The sugar cookies were meant to draw everyone away towards the kitchen. It would only be a matter of time before someone would start eating them and another person would challenge the other to some kind of eating contest. This way, I can keep you to myself," Luna said with a wink. Yusei looked back at the crowd and responded, "Nicely done." Luna slightly blushed at Yusei's compliment and answered, "There's still one part left."

Yusei held up a finger to stop Luna from speaking. "Hang on," he instructed as he reached inside his jacket, "I've got something for you." Yusei then pulled out a thick candy cane stick with a fancy bow on it. "This should satiate your candy cane craving," he said as he handed it to Luna, "Now, what was the last part of your plan?" Luna pointed straight up to reveal a strand of mistletoe.

It was at that point Yusei and Luna locked gazes with each other. Yusei's eyes were looking left and right, while Luna slowly leaned in closer and closer. Eventually, there was a mere centimeter of space between their faces. Yusei looked back at the crowd one more time. They were still watching Crow and Leo stuff their faces. "Why not?" he finally said to break the silence. Luna took the bait and pressed her lips on top of Yusei's. For the five seconds the two were lip locked, it seemed like five hours. When they pulled apart, Luna said, "You taste just like a candy cane." 

When the night got late, everyone had already left. Jack had left with Carly, Crow and Leo had stuffed themselves with cookies, and Yusei was still looking out over the city with Luna's head in his lap. She opened her eyes and said, "Merry Christmas Yusei." As he petted her head, Yusei said, "Merry Christmas Luna."

_Well, there you have it. I churned this out as quickly as I could. I'm not sure where it ranks among my other creations. But if you want to see something with a creative flair, just say something and you may get your wish. _


End file.
